Tres centimetros
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Tsukishima y Kuroo para vivir juntos son un verdadero desastre, pero al menos lo intentan. (TsukiKuro) (Drabble)


Este fic participa en la convocatoria del TsukiKuro Day de la página **"El KuroTsuki no es sólo porno"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y sus derechos de propiedad intelectual no me pertenecen.

 **Pareja** : KuroTsuki.

 **Mención:** Este capítulo ha sido editado bajo la tutela de Karma. De ante mano gracias por la ayuda.

 **Advertencias** : Rastros de O.C, fluff y romance.

* * *

 **Tres centímetros.**

 **By KellenHakuen.**

* * *

Tsukishima y Kuroo para vivir juntos son un verdadero desastre, pero al menos lo intentan.

Eran diferentes, tienen hábitos extraños que obstruyen una convivencia pacífica pero al menos intentan amarse. Son muy distintos, inclusive en su forma de quererse no podían conectar porqué Kuroo era apasionado y le gustaba ser cariñoso con Tsukishima, en ocasiones solía despertarle con un beso en la mañana pero Tsukishima no lo era tanto, por ende, siempre reniega de sus besos diciéndole que no soportaría su aliento matutino.

Kuroo recibe a Kei cuándo llega con una alegre bienvenida, Tsukishima sólo le da un asentimiento y le dice que habrá para cenar. El morocho duerme en desorden sobre la cama, pateando al rubio sin restricción, amaneciendo éste con ligeros hematomas dolosos. Cuándo Kei duerme sólo lo hace de un lado de ésta pero tiene la horrible manía de arrebatarle toda la cobija en las noches de frío, causando así que Kuroo amanezca resfriado.

En las mañanas y al despertarse, Kei realizaba demasiado ruido al rebuscar en los cajones los anteojos que seguramente se olvidó de poner sobre la mesita, mueve todo y al final, termina despertando a su acompañante. Kuroo en las mañanas es escandaloso, puesto que encendía todo tipo de aparato electrónico para iniciar el día, lo cual fastidiaba a Tsukishima.

A Kuroo le gustaba ver la televisión de noche y a altas horas, Tsukishima no era muy fan de eso, y por ende, tampoco podía descansar muy bien. En cambio, debido a sus horas de sueño, él tendía a despertarse temprano, más temprano a lo que Kuroo acostumbraba, regresándole el favor.

Kuroo no sabe planchar su propia ropa, termina quemándola en el proceso, Kei no sabe lavar ropa, hecha jabón de más y ésta termina algo pegajosa.

Una vez Kuroo intentó tender la ropa, pero salió esparcida por el aire, en otra ocasión, Tsukishima probó sacudir la alfombra pero tampoco fue muy bueno.

Kuroo sabe cocinar platillos calientes pero los fríos son su debilidad, Tsukishima a veces termina quemándose con el aceite hirviendo pero es experto en la comida fría y los postres. Kuroo se acaba todo el café en una semana, Tsukishima se termina los refrigerios dulces en el mismo periodo. Ellos han llegado a discutir en múltiples ocasiones por situaciones incomodas como que Kuroo se olvida bajar la tasa del baño o que Kei cepilla sus dientes con el cepillo del chico de piel canela.

Hubo un tiempo en que tuvieron una discusión por el color de la leyenda del cereal. Tsukishima dijo que era blanco pero Kuroo insistía en que era color crema, llevándose en un largo debate que los llevó horas sin resolver. Una discusión enorme.

Tsukishima tendía a estudiar en silencio pero con los audífonos lo suficientemente altos para molestar a su compañero. Kuroo en cambio, tenía la tendencia de repetir sus notas en voz alta.

Kuroo a veces no podía dormir por la luz de la computadora de Tsukishima, Tsukki en cambio, tampoco conciliaba el sueño cuando Bokuto marcaba a su mejor amigo en la madrugada, lloriqueando por algún drama innecesario.

Tsukishima besaba despacio, sin apurarse, a Kuroo le gustaba hacerlo acelerado y provocándolo. Kuroo tendía a decir te amo con facilidad, Tsukishima era demasiado reservado para explicar algo tan comprometedor.

Kuroo podía amar a Tsukishima con muchas palabras, Kei se conformaba con describirlo en monosílabos.

Ambos tienen malos hábitos para convivir, chocan mucho con éstos.

Uno de los que más detestaba Tsukishima de él, era que -a sus ojos- tuviera esa desagradable acción de despertar y rascarse en el interior del bóxer para después coger el desayuno como si no estuviera pasando nada.

Y uno de los que más le resultaban fastidiosos a Kuroo del rubio, era que siempre cambiaba las cosas del lugar, el cereal reaparecía en lugares altos, la leche estaba en otro lugar y los trastes terminaban esparcidos en vez de estar en su zona de origen.

Es así como de diferencias en diferencias ellos conviven en un desastre pero al menos lo intentan. Eso se repite Kuroo.

Esa mañana, Kuroo notó una diferencia más entre él y Tsukishima. El de anteojos había crecido tres centímetros más que él, mierda, eso no era una buena señal.

Esto lo percibió cuándo había intentado alcanzar el cereal sin tener éxito. Frunciendo la ceja, no recordaba que la caja estuviese tan lejos de su alcance, seguramente había sido Kei quién la cambió en un arrebato; sin querer perder su dignidad, intenta elevar la mano un poco más cerca, sin embargo, sus esfuerzos son frustrados ante la interacción de otro inquilino que se había posado detrás de él.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Kei, adhiriendo su pecho en la espalda de Kuroo.

—No.

Kei no lo escuchó, y sin el menor esfuerzo alcanzó la caja para entregársela, éste miró la sonrisa sátira que nace de sus labios y que Tsukishima está más alto. Decidió dar por muerto el tema y proseguir a desayunar en silencio al sentarse en la misma mesa que su amante.

— ¿Te gusto? —preguntó después de un rato de silencio en dónde sólo se escuchaba el crujir del pan y el cereal.

Kei devoraba unas tostadas cuándo lo escuchó, así que lo miró desconcertado, ese no era un buen tema de conversación en la mañana, y Kuroo por su parte, hundía la cuchara en el plato hondo del cereal.

—No entiendo a qué se debe la pregunta.

—Curiosidad —respondió mientras leía los contenidos alimenticios que traía la caja de cartón.

—Guárdate tu curiosidad para otra ocasión.

Kuroo no le prestó tanta atención a sus palabras, él piensa que si Kei sigue creciendo, seguramente hará justicia a su honorable apodo de poste de luz.

—Yo sé que no puedes vivir sin mí, Tsukki.

—Yo sé que no, Kuroo-san.

Kuroo le sonríe, ampliando la sonrisa con un rastro travieso. Kei piensa que en ese momento tiene cierto parecido al gato de Alicia, el azabache se acerca al rubio con intención de provocarle en la mañana pero éste decide interceptar sus intenciones al sujetar la mano que anteriormente Kuroo tenía en una zona no muy agradable de su cuerpo.

—Por favor, te acabas de meter la mano en tu ropa interior —masculló el rubio, a su vez que adquiría una mueca desagradable en el rostro de tan sólo imaginar la premisa.

—Tsukki, rompes un momento romántico —comentó el morocho, desanimado.

—Eso es antihigiénico.

—Entonces, hazlo tú —propuso él. Tsukishima lo piensa pero finalmente decide ceder cuando Kuroo dejó su asiento para posarse encima de sus piernas, chocando ambas caderas que el morocho meneó sin compromiso. Ante sus demandas y en virtud de sus palabras, le regala un pequeño ósculo que, lento, va creciendo en su boca hasta volverse diminutos suspiros que escurren por la respiración precipitada de ambos. Excelente forma de iniciar la mañana se dispone Kuroo, una vez rompieron el fogoso contacto. Lo mira, Tsukishima está igual que él, con la respiración agitada, el corazón enloquecido y los lentes resbalando del puente; los retiró para posarlos sobre la mesa y otra vez, usurpa su boca con el mismo sentimiento de antaño.

En ese beso, sabe que, en tres centímetros u otras cosas, no existía tanta diferencia en ellos. Que los sentimientos de Tsukishima y él, no eran tan distintos, eran demasiado similares, se teñían de la misma esencia. Ambos se querían de igual manera, con la misma intensidad, con la misma sonrisa. Que este sentimiento no podía destruirse con las manos, no es igual que un cristal, es más fuerte, diferente y que a pesar de que podía ser frágil por discusiones u otras cosas, éste sólo lo volvía hermoso y más complejo. Entre más complicado era el amor, más entretenido era desentrañarlo.

Con ese contacto, pequeño y húmedo, les da más fundamento a sus pensamientos, puesto que sólo necesita de Tsukishima para alegrarle en las mañanas. Con esas manos recorriendo su piel, sabe que no hay necesidad de pensar en algo más. Sintiendo los dedos de Kei adentrándose dentro de su playera, la electricidad le recorre, explotando en sus entrañas en un suspiro involuntario. En el fondo, decide buscarlo y encontrarse reflejado en los ojos de Tsukishima, que lo miran de la misma forma que él.

Se transmiten algo silencioso pero estruendoso en sus entrañas. Al mirar a la mesa nota que las letras de cereal (ahora que lo veía con más claridad) siempre habían sido de color blanco y no crema cómo el insistía. Oh bueno, que importaba.

* * *

 **Notas finales.**

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Según yo iba a platicar de las diferencias de ellos, que Tsuki crece y de Kuroo rascándose los huevos, el cereal sólo fue un final sin relevancia.


End file.
